Adieu mon frère
by Moony Amadeo
Summary: Attention SPOIL ! Pour ce qui ne lise pas les scans lire avec précaution. Vincent laisse une lettre à l'adresse de Gilbert.


** Voilà , voilà une petite histoire sur Vincent de Pandora Hearts ! Juste pasque c'est mon personnage préféré *x* et que je l'aime même si il ne n'appartient pas tout comme l'univers de Pandora Hearts. Merciii Jun Mochizuki pour avoir créer cette sublime histoire !**

** Enfin voilà quoi , j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira ~**

* * *

><p>Nii-san* ,<p>

Si tu lis ceci c'est que mon projet à réussi et que dans quelques temps toute traces de mon existence aura disparus de ce monde. Tu te demandes sans tout pourquoi je te raconte cela alors que tu va tout oublier ? Simplement pour te raconter la vérité et expliquer mon comportement … enfin je ne sais pas , c'est peut être juste la dernière volonté du condamné que je suis. Il y a quelques temps l'esprit de Glen Baskerville s'est éveillé dans le corps du jeune Leo ( tu sais le petit serviteur qui suivait sans arrêt ce cher Eliott ? ), je pense que tu es déjà au courant mais je l'ai recueilli et j'ai pris soin de lui. Leo et moi étions alors tout les deux liée par la douleur et la peine d'avoir fais souffrir l'être aimé. Lui s'en voulait d'avoir vu mourir part sa faute notre petit frère Eliott et moi de ne pas avoir pus offrir à mon grand frère la vie d'amour et de bonheur qu'il méritait …

Tu te rappelles lorsque nous étions encore enfant , bien avant la tragédie de Sablier , que tu passais ton temps à me protéger ? Quand quelqu'un riait de moi, tu était là. Quand quelqu'un me frappait, tu étais là. Quand quelqu'un m'ignorait, tu étais la. Quoi qu'il se passe , tu était toujours là , même dans les moments les plus difficile tu ne m'a jamais quitté. Oh bien sur tu a à de nombreuse reprise essayé , mais tu revenais toujours. Comment ne pas admirer ton attitude alors que tu aurais très bien pus rester auprès de nos parents et vivre une vie tranquille.

Puis alors que nous étions au fond du gouffre, Jack Vessalius est apparut ! Il nous a sauvé et offert ce petit bout de bonheur auquel nous aspirions tant. Il t'a rendu le sourire et tout doucement tu t'es ouvert au monde extérieur. Tu étais fais pour la lumière , toi le jeune garçon au yeux d'or. Grâce à cela Jack à gagné toute ma confiance et une petite place dans mon cœur car après tout il était celui qui nous avait sauvé de la misère non ? Mais toute les belles histoire on une fin … la notre est arrivée trop tôt.

Ce foutu Glen Baskerville voulait ton corps , il voulait te posséder pour briser ton esprit et ainsi dominer totalement ton enveloppe corporelle. J'allais te perdre , toi qui étais tout pour moi ! Rien que d'y repenser cette idée me paraît insupportable. Si tu savais, si seulement tu pouvais imaginé ce que j'ai ressentis lorsque cette petite garce d'Alice m'a appris la funseste nouvelle …. colère, haine , incompréhension, tristesse, désespoir. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ai assez de mots pour exprimer ce qui se passait alors dans ma petite tête. Je devais faire quelques chose essayé de te sortir de là , j'ignorais alors que même Jack avait essayé de raisonner Glen … à cette époque je le tenais aussi responsable de la perte de notre bonheur.

Alors que je perdais espoir une femme vêtu d'une longue cape à capuche est venue m'apporter la solution. Je devais interrompre la cérémonie durant laquelle Glen prendrait possession de ton corps puis ouvrir la porte des Abyss. Et ce fameux jours est arrivé, je n'ai pas faillit à ma tache et je t'ai sauvé même si pour cela j'ai moi même provoquée la Tragédie de Sablier … et oui c'est à cause de moi, dire que depuis un siècle Pandora chercher à savoir ce qui c'est passé ce jour là alors que la réponse se trouve juste sous leurs petits nez de fouines. Je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fais et pour tout te dire j'ignorais quelles seraient les répercutions de mes actes. Mais même si j'avais sue plutôt , je n'aurais jamais abandonné. Il fallait que je te rende la pareille !

Nous sommes resté cent ans au fond de l'Abyss, même si pour nous cela n'a duré que quelques seconde. A notre sortie nous étions séparer , ce fus le premier coup de poignard. Je ne savais pas si tu étais sortit en même temps que moi , ni même ou tu étais mais je n'ai jamais baissé les bras . Quoi qu'il se passe nous nous retrouverions car tu es mon grand frère non ? Le temps a passé puis finalement tu m'es revenu, quel ne fut pas ma surprise d'apprendre que tu étais amnésique. Tu avais tout oublié …. tu m'avais oublié ! Ce fut un second coup de poignard … coup porté par la personne qui m'étais le plus cher … toi. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si ton amnsésie n'est pas de ma faute , avait tu trop souffert dans l'Abyss , les événements de Sablier t'étaient peut être insupportable. Alors qu'aujourd'hui tu a retrouvé la mémoire , j'ai peur de connaître la réponse.

Le dernier coup de poignard fut pour moi ton allégeance envers ce petit Oz Vessalius … s'en était de trop. Si tu savais comme j'étais jaloux de ce gamin qui accaparait toute ton attention, déjà quand tout le monde le croyais mort toi tu ne baissais pas les bras. Tssssss tu appréciais plus ce môme que ton propre frère ! Ce pendant je ne m'appesantirai pas plus sur le sujet , de peur de te vexer … je ne voudrais pas que tu te mette en colère après moi alors que c'est ma dernière occasion de pouvoir te parler du fond du cœur. Puis Oz est revenue et c'est a ce moment que je me suis réellement rendue compte que tu serais bien plus heureux sans moi.

Sa fais plusieurs années maintenant que je travail à tout faire disparaître de ma vie de manière à ce que personne ne se souvienne de moi. J'ai manipulé la petite Ada Vessalius, je me suis joué de Pandora et des Baskerville , je t'ai même mentis pour te protéger , j'ai joué les Chasseurs de tête … Mais je voulais que tu sache que mon amour pour toi a toujours été sincère tout comme je ne simulait pas mon admiration pour Eliott qui était un véritable petit frère pour moi. Le temps presse , je vais bientôt devoir aller rejoindre Leo pour que enfin tout finisse. J'ignore dans quel mesure cette lettre à put t'atteindre, je fais tout cela pour toi nii-san alors s'il te plait sois heureux dans ta prochaine vie. Je donne ma vie pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir fait avoir une vie si difficile.

Adieu mon frère

Vincent

* * *

><p>* Nii-san = grand frère en japonais<p> 


End file.
